Somewhere Out There
by vegetaspixie
Summary: Hey all! I rewrote this story a bit, but it is still basically the same. Well, Vegeta is forced to find a mate, and at the last moment his father orders him to take over a mysterious planet. What mysteries does this planet hold?


Somewhere Out There  
Introduction  
  
Finally, a fan fiction that you all have been waiting fervently for! It has taken me a little while to come up with the idea and to get this up and posted, so be thankful for what you have got at the moment!  
  
Here's the more in-detail summary: Prince Vegeta of Vegeta-sei needs to find a suitable mate before his father chooses one for him! Sounds common, but it has a twist. Right before he must choose, Vegeta is sent to a mysterious planet to plunder it, but the planet it more than it may seem. V/B. (Pretend Freiza never existed. K? Easy enough) I changed the story from before when I posted the first chapter on Fan fiction, since I thought that Vegeta was being too OOC, so I scrambled the plot a little, and now I think that it is much better.  
  
WARNING: This fan fiction is rated NC-17, like a lot of my other fan fictions. Why? Well, because of language, sexual situations, chocked full of lemons and language, and lets not forget some violence. I do believe that this fic is deserving of an NC-17 rating. It used to be R, but I didn't want it taken off of Fan fiction because of the lemons that will appear later in the story, so I am currently constructing a website where I can have all of this stuff.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ. If I did, then why would I be writing fan fiction about it in the first place? And NO, I do not own anything. Besides my belongings.  
  
Sorry about all of this A/N stuff, but I really do have to say all of that stuff because I don't want the administration on my ass. Ja-ne for now. Enjoy.  
  
Love Always  
  
Pixie  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Somewhere Out There  
  
Chapter I  
The Journey to Azure  
  
Prince Vegeta awakened with the morning light shining through the thick, heavily embroidered curtains. He sat up and yawned, clearly showing his large canines. Almost on cue, beautiful young women in ridiculously skimpy clothing came and waited around his bed. He looked up lazily and sighed, then dropped back down into the bed and put the covers over his head. The girls seemed to take this as an invitation, so they all jumped into his bed, making him hop out of bed frantically and head towards the bath.  
  
The girls giggled at their grumpy saiyan prince, and mumbled amongst each other tagging along right behind him. He entered the royal bathroom with black countertops and tile, with red towels bearing the saiyan symbol in black sewn into each individual piece of silky cloth. He glared at the girls behind him, and they obediently left the room, all of them making sure to bow before they left the exquisite bathroom.  
  
'Damn servants, following me everywhere.' Vegeta thought to himself. He undressed and bathed himself, afterwards coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. The girls had left, probably to wait on his fathers hand and foot. He dressed himself in his own classic saiyan armor, afterwards approaching a grand door. He pressed various numbers in a keypad next to the door. The door slid open, revealing a splendid room mounted from floor to ceiling with different capes.  
  
He looked at his vast collection, using the process on elimination in his mind. He finally picked out a classic black cape with red sewn onto the other side, both sides bearing the saiyan emblem on the corner. Satisfied, Vegeta left his wing to go down towards the dining hall. He found his father before him, as always, sitting where he always did, at the head of the table.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes, and sat down next to his father. "You said that you wanted to say something to me?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Hm?" King Vegeta looked up from his food. "Ah, yes. Tomorrow is your eighteenth birthday my son."  
  
"Yeah, so?" Vegeta commented defiantly.  
  
"Don't you remember what I said when you turned sixteen? You are to choose a mate soon." Vegeta's eyes widened. He held his head in his hands, mentally slapping himself.  
  
"When is the mating ceremony?" Vegeta asked. He wouldn't ever ask how long he had to choose a mate considering that he hadn't found one yet.  
  
"A week from tomorrow."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"You heard me. You may leave now."  
  
"I have to eat!"  
  
"THEN EAT!" King Vegeta yelled, his outburst echoing throughout the vast dining hall.  
  
"I have no time to eat!"  
  
"Well, DON'T EAT then! It isn't my problem!" King Vegeta stated. He nodded, as if to dismiss him from his presence.  
  
'Sheesh, what's his problem? I don't need to eat.. I have to find a mate!' Vegeta thought to himself. He glared at his father, and then smirked. He had a plan.  
  
Before even leaving the palace, he was approached by several saiyan guards. "Prince Vegeta!" They addressed his name and he turned around abruptly. "You are to be sent to Planet Azure, your highness."  
  
"Why? I am busy! I have no time for foolish assignments!" Vegeta said defensively.  
  
"Kings orders, sir. The message was just sent in after you left the dining hall. You are to leave immediately. The planet needs to be cleaned up and ready for sale."  
  
'Damn! He did this one purpose! Why must he torture me?' Vegeta thought with an irritated expression. "When am I to leave to this planet?"  
  
"As soon as possible sir."  
  
"Alright, then." Vegeta stomped off to the ship dock. 'This is ridiculous! By the time I get finished with this assignment I will have no time to find a mate! But I couldn't tell the guards that!! What am I going to do?"  
  
"Prince Vegeta!" He heard a voice behind him. Slightly annoyed that someone had interrupted his thoughts he spun around to find Kakarott standing there.  
  
"What do you want, Kakarott?! I have no time for your foolish chatter! I have to leave for an assignment."  
  
"Oh, I am leaving also, so I can just talk with you on the way there!" Vegeta slapped his own cheek and rubbed it over his face in an irritated manner.  
  
"Fine." Vegeta said, his face being muffled by his hand.  
  
"Yay!" Kakarott jumped up next to him. "Guess what?"  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"I got an assignment too!"  
  
"That's wonderful! I am guessing that is why you said that you are going to the ship dock, huh? Hmm, I never would have guessed." Vegeta stated, with his words dripping with sarcasm. Kakarott didn't seem to catch it, though.  
  
"You really think so? Anyways, I just got a call from these guards and they want me to go to Azure! Isn't tha-" Before Kakarott could finish, Vegeta grabbed him by the front of his flexible armor.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Vegeta growled into his face.  
  
"Oh! I was just saying that I am going to Azure with this other guy! I hope he is nice, I mean it would really suck if I had to be with a jerk for- OOOF" Vegeta dropped Kakarott onto the ground, massaging his temples and walking away quickly from the place where Kakarott sat puzzled.  
  
'This isn't happening.This isn't happening.This isn't happening.' Vegeta repeated to himself mentally. Kakarott got up off the ground and began running after Vegeta while rubbing his butt because of the supposed pain that the drop had caused him.  
  
"Hey! That wasn't very nice! You don't just drop people when you are talking to them! Geez, what's your problem? Man, now my butt hurts..*rubs his butt * Really bad, too! Ouchies! You must be really irritated, because you are rubbing your temples and that vein in your forehead is popping out and-"  
  
"KAKAROTT! PLEASE don't say anything unless it is something intelligent until we get to the boating dock, ok?"  
  
"Alll-rightee." Kakarott said as he lightly saluted Vegeta. He was silent for the rest of the way.  
  
Vegeta decided to take advantage of the rare time that Kakarott was being silent. 'So, my father wants to torture me, eh? It's working! What am I going to do on that foolish planet! Why does he want it anyway? No one lives there, at least I don't think so.' Vegeta looked up at the sky, and spotted a light blue planet. There were no signs of life. It was one of Planet Vegeta's many moons. 'Why does my father want that planet? Maybe he doesn't want it and he is sending me on a useless trip to this planet to waste my time. Yes, that has to be it! But, I have to go, otherwise, hell will unleash when I return back to the palace empty handed. Might as well get this over with as soon as possible.'  
  
"Hey, Vegeta?"  
  
"Remember what I told you about being quiet?"  
  
"Not really, but I wanted to let you know that we are at the boating dock and you are about to knock into that staircase." Vegeta looked up after this was said and swerved out of the way, his cape trailing behind him.  
  
"Hey, that's actually kind of cool! See, like, when you turn, that cape thingy follows behind ya, huh? Wooo!" Kakarott played with the cape, flopping it around like it was a parachute, "The ripples just stay in there until they roll down to the end, which is really interesting if you ask-"  
  
"KAKAROTT!!! UNHAND MY CAPE!" Vegeta said as he defensively grabbed it out of his grasp and held it protectively, looking extremely ridiculous while doing so.  
  
"Ok! Fine, I wont touch it." After saying this, Kakarott stuck his tongue out at Vegeta while his back was turned. "Man, you must really like that cape, huh? Being all protective of it and stuff.. "  
  
'Great. Now my favorite cape has Kakarott's GERMS all over it! I am going to have to dispose of it, and it is a nice cape too! Just wonderful, if I touch it I might get his disease, and then I would have to cut off my hand, burn it, and bury it! Nasty.' Vegeta thought as he shuddered. 'There are worse things, though.'  
  
"This is the ship." Vegeta said, pointing to a small white ship.  
  
"Hey, how did you know which ship was mine?" Kakarott asked curiously, scratching his head.  
  
"Because I have to go with you." Vegeta said.  
  
"But. But, I think I could do it by myself! I mean, it shouldn't be too hard to fly that thing."  
  
"You don't even know what button makes it start, Kakarott. This isn't a programmable one, you have to fly it manually."  
  
"So? What does that have to do with you going also? Why are you coming anyways?"  
  
Vegeta cringed, then relaxed. "Because..that is why I was sent here in the first place. Now, lets get this over with as soon as possible, shall we?" With that, Vegeta climbed into the ship and shut the door behind him. After a short moment, he opened it and growled.  
  
"It's a two person ship." Vegeta informed Kakarott.  
  
"Wow, really? Well, what do ya know! We had better get moving if we want to get back soon! Chichi will be really mad if I am back too late so-"  
  
"I don't care about your ridiculous harpy mate! Just get in so we can GO!" Vegeta said while pointing to the ship. Kakarott shrugged and hopped in with an enthusiastic, "WEEEEE!" and shut the door behind him. Vegeta slapped his forehead in frustration, and a moment later, Kakarott came back out.  
  
"Oh yeah! You're coming too." Kakarott said innocently.  
  
"Yes, I KNOW that. Let me in."  
  
"Hey, it has a kitchen! Cool!"  
  
"Of course it has a kitchen."  
  
"Whoah! Luxury-ness! Cool. I guess that's what you get when you travel with a prince, neh?"  
  
"Kakarott, this is a standard issue ship."  
  
"Wow! They have issues?"  
  
"Kakarott?"  
  
"What is it, Vegeta?"  
  
"Do us both a favor and SHUT UP!"  
  
"How would that do ME a favor?"  
  
"Because, then I wouldn't have to go through the messy job of killing you, even if it would be enjoyable on my part. I have NO desire whatsoever to hear you scream after hearing you talk for this long."  
  
"Man, no mercy!"  
  
"Kakarott?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Remember that little TALK we JUST HAD about you SHUTTING UP? Well, how about we BOTH shut up then! Wait.. Kakarott!"  
  
"What? Hey, am I supposed to be quiet now?"  
  
"Yes! Now, this is all a game, Kakarott.. You see, whoever talks first wont get to eat until the other person has picked out what they want. Now be quiet, and like I said, it will do us both a favor."  
  
To Vegeta's happiness, the voyage was silent.  
  
At least halfway, anyways.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Looks like it is going to be a very interesting to Azure, huh? R&R please!  
  
Ja Ne,  
  
Pixie 


End file.
